


My Safe Space (Hajime Iwaizumi x Reader)

by SimplySunasBaby



Series: Kinktober 2020 (BNHA and Haikyuu) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, DD/LG vibes, Daddy Kink, F/M, GN Reader, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyuu smut, Iwa-chan, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, but not actual dd/lg, iwachan, iwaizumi smut, iwaizumi x reader - Freeform, iwaizumi x reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySunasBaby/pseuds/SimplySunasBaby
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 2, Daddy kink
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 (BNHA and Haikyuu) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935349
Kudos: 147





	My Safe Space (Hajime Iwaizumi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Iwa has big strong arms uwu

"You have fun teasing Daddy like that?" Hajime's voice was stern but you couldn't stop the giggle from rising in your throat. "You think this is funny baby?" You could tell by his enthusiastic smirk before he leaned over your body to suck marks into your neck that he was enjoying himself and having fun with you as opposed to a genuine punishment. He pulled your legs up around his waist and swatted your thighs, smirking at the yelp that left your mouth.

"Daddy, I want -"

"Do you think you're in any place to make demands after your behaviour today?" He started to grind his hip into yours, letting out a breathy laugh at your mewl. "oh, you're so desperate," he chuckled. He tugged your panties down your legs and flung them across the room. He pressed two thick fingers against your lips. You let them in without hesitation, sucking on the rough digits, pulling a quiet groan from Hajime. He pulled them from your mouth and pressed them to the entrance of your hole, smirking as you moaned at him pushing the fingers in. He began to pump his fingers inside you, prepping you for his cock.

"Please, please Daddy" you whined, clawing at his back. Hajime swatted your leg again as a warning. "Ask me nicely and I'll consider giving you what you want" 

You whined and squirmed, trying to find your voice.

"Please Daddy, can you fuck me? your cock feels so good inside me and I need it. Can I please have it, Daddy?" You gasped as he sucked harshly at a particular spot on your neck.

"That's my baby" sighed Hajime. "You are so good for me, even if you're brat on occasion" He curled his fingers inside you, pumping at a delicious angle, sending you over the legs. He hummed in satisfaction as you arched your back in pleasure. “That’s it, I'll give you everything you want, just lay back and look pretty” He pulled his fingers from your cunt and sucked the clean before grabbing the lube from your bedside table. He squirted a generous amount on to his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. He lined himself up and pushed inside you.

“Daddy~” you whined pushing your legs up. Hajime took the hint and pushed your knees as close to your head as he could.

“Is that what you want? Daddy to put you in a mating press? You want to daddy to fuck you like he's breeding you?" He chuckled at your frantic responding nod and pushed your knees as close to your face as possible.

"Ah! so thick, so good" you moaned, hand moving to claw at his biceps.

"I love you like this; happy, babbling, in your own little bubble of pleasure." You were barely able to register his words of praise and you were too focused on his cock rearranging your insides. You spasmed and clenched around him, milking him for everything he's worth. "Shit, baby, that's perfect" he groaned "keep doing that" he moaned, feeling your walls obediently squeeze him.

"Please cum, Daddy, I wanna feel it" you whined. Hajime leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on your lips.

"Not before you, baby, let me have it," He said, shifting above you to hit a better angle. You moaned and squealed as his new angle hit you just right. You rapidly approached your orgasm, helped along by his honey-sweet praise. He truly loved you, he truly loved to make you feel good. "Cum for me."

It was a simple instruction that your sensitive body almost immediately responded to. The coil in your tightening stomach finally snapped and you gushed around his thick hard cock. He dropped his head to the comfort of your neck and chest. "You always make me feel good baby, always" he muttered speeding up his rutting hips. Your post-orgasm fluttering walls helped pull him off the edge as he came with a deep groan pressing frantic kisses to whatever skin he could reach.

"I fucking love you, baby, shit, I love you so much" He moaned as he emptied his heavy balls into your hole, so lost in pleasure that he almost missed your frantic reply. He shifted your legs so that they were no longer in a mating press and rested inside you for a second. 

"Thank you, Daddy" you hummed, lazily smiling into the kiss he pressed to your lips.

"No baby, Thank you. You are as much my safe space as I am yours." You whimpered as he pulled out and smiled at the mess between your legs. He'd clean it up later, right now he needed you in his lap being smothered in kisses and affection. He pulled you against his chest as he sat against the headboard, muttering about how good you are between kisses. He prided himself on the breathless giggles he could pull from you post-sex. He saw it as a symbol of how well he takes care of you and happy he makes you. "How do you feel?" he asked 

"so good" you whispered, leaning into his chest. 

"Good, that's all I ever want from you. Now close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up" he said rubbing his large hand up and down your back to help soothe you into some well-deserved rest.


End file.
